


Say You Will

by ImTheGirlofManyFandoms



Series: Love in Their Own Way [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Languages, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms/pseuds/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno asks a very important question in his own special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Will

When they got home from the game that night, Geno was more jittery than average. His palms were sweaty, his mind was racing, and he felt like his heart was able to be heard by Sidney, as well. Sid still hadn't figured it out yet and Geno had been doing this for over a month, repeating the same string of words over and over again.

 

He'd gotten the idea after he came home from Russia, back in September. Sid was waiting for him, inside the house and had almost knocked him over with a hug and a kiss, as soon as he'd walked in the door. He missed him so much, it hurt. Skype and phone calls and FaceTime were nice, but nothing compared to having him there to touch, to kiss, to hold. All of that was irreplaceable. And he loves him as much as Sidney loves him back. To be separated was something neither of them could really stand. Even if it was just for a couple of weeks The whole summer was hell for the both of them, not being able to see each other every day, like how they do during the season, specifically since they lived together (something Geno suggested which Sid declined at first, fearing he'd be a nuisance. Geno assured him he wouldn't be). And that's when it clicked. 

 

He wanted to marry Sidney.

 

He'd thought about it before, of course. Plenty of times. But this is when he realized he actually was going to do it and ask Sidney. Soon, probably.

 

They'd been dating since Sochi when Flower helped them realize they needed to say something... okay, that Geno needed to say something. Sidney would have preferred to never talk about his feelings, had Geno not made the first move. They were both glad that he'd done it. They'd been together since then, even if they'd been in love since Geno showed up at Mario's doorstep when they were both teenagers. Frankly, the fact he just realized he wanted to marry him was a shocker even to him. Specifically when he called his parents to tell them. Both of them practically thanked God when they found out they were dating because they had put up with their oblivious son and his feelings for nearly a decade, so this made them absolutely delighted. They were both very proud of him, which made him happy. He knew they loved Sidney and already thought of him as part of the family, so, taking it the step further was something they loved to think about.

 

He called Sid's parents to ask, a couple weeks before he went to buy the ring. They immediately said yes and that they approved (very highly, he likes to add) to his idea. Like his parents with Sidney, Sidney's parents thought of him as part of their family already, so, it really wasn't a problem for either of them that he wanted to make it official. He called Taylor, too, just to be sure and she screamed... before telling him that, if he ever hurt her big brother, she'd fly out to Pittsburgh to personally kick his ass. He assured she wouldn't have to do that.

 

He'd found the perfect ring in a shop, downtown. A silver band with a single small diamond inlaid in the center. He knew Sidney would like it. It was simple, not flashy, and yet still had something special to it. In a way, it was like Sidney himself, Geno thought. He bought it immediately.

 

He asked several people for advice on how to do it. Gonchar, his dad, Mario, even Flower, Duper, and Tanger, all of whom did it different ways, when they got engaged, but they all said the same thing. Make it come from your heart. Do it in a way that is personal to both you and him. And that's when he got the idea.

 

"Ты выйдешь за меня?" he said one night, lying in bed, legs tangled, arm around Sidney's waist, holding him close into his chest.

"What?" Sidney asked, sleepily. "What did you say, love?"

And then Geno remembered Sidney's limited Russian. He had started teaching it to him, when they started dating, but Sidney still had trouble and knew about as much as a Russian kindergartner. This would take some time, which Geno decided was for the best. He needed practice anyways.

"You'll find out soon enough, Дорогой." he said, keeping him close. "Get some sleep. Practice in the morning."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next time he says it is at practice in the morning. He didn't mean for Gonch to hear him... but he does.

"Ты выйдешь за меня?" he says again to Sidney, when they are practicing with the defensemen. Sidney didn't hear him, it seems, but when he looks up, he finds Gonch staring at him, wide-eyed and wondrous.

After practice, Gonch corners him and asks him what he was doing and Geno explained his plan. Gonch chirped him about how much of a hopeless romantic he was, but he didn't mind. He still thought it was cute.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He says it again, a couple nights later, during their game against the Capitals.

 

"Ты выйдешь за меня?" he grins at Sid, during their hug after Sidney nets a shortie on the 3-on-4, not realizing that Ovechkin just so happens to be eavesdropping. 

 

He looks over and sees Ovi standing there, jaw practically at the floor and wide-eyed. Geno's mortified purely because this gives Alex another thing to chirp him about. How he's been asking Sidney to marry him in Russian and during a game, of all times.

 

"действительно Женя?" he croons at him. "Во время игры? Очень вам. Не романтический, хотя."

 

"Заткнись, Саша" he replies and goes to take the faceoff against Oshie, still feeling Alex's stare bore into his head.

 

He's never living this one down. He doesn't really care, though.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Weeks go by and he can't tell if Sidney's picking up on it, yet. Not even the meaning, but the words, themselves. His whole plan had been going on for ages and not once had Sidney asked about it.

 

He wonders if he should just give up and ask him normally in English. He figures that would make it easier for Sidney, even if it means his little plan and the weeks he'd been doing it would go to waste. He just wanted an answer.

 

And that's what leads us to where we are now.

 

They'd just gotten home from their game against the Blue Jackets, a good 5-2 win to leave off on before Christmas, and Geno was considering giving up on the idea and just flat-out proposing on Christmas, like a normal guy, until...

 

"Hey, love?" Sid said, curiously. 

 

"Yes, Sid?"

 

"Um..." he said, "could... could you and I have one of our sessions tonight?"

 

Geno smiled, "Yes, Sidney, of course. What for? What you need help with?"

 

"I- um- I want to know what you've been saying." he said. "You've been saying something for the past month now and I want to know what it is. So I can understand more of you, I guess."

 

Geno almost dropped his water. "I... yes, любовы." he smiled. "Just give me a minute. Go sit on the couch."

 

He dashed quickly upstairs to their bedroom and to his drawer, in his bedside table to retrieve the ring box and to take a few deep breaths before stashing the small, velvety box away in his pocket and heading back downstairs and to the living room and joining Sidney on the couch. 

 

"So," he said, "You want to know what I'm saying?"

 

"Yes." Sidney nodded. "I want to know. It's been bugging me for weeks. I asked Gonch, but he said he didn't know."

 

God bless Gonch for being a good friend. "What I'm saying is sentence, Sid. Baby steps." 

 

Sidney grumbled. "Could you at least say it? Once, please? So I know what we're dealing with."

 

Geno nodded."Alright, love." he took a deep breath. "Ты выйдешь за меня?"

 

"Okay..." he said before testing it on his tongue. "Menya... me.... so it has to do with you?"

 

Geno nodded. "Yes, it has to do with me. Here. We use each word so you figure out, okay?"

 

Sidney nodded, "Alright."

 

"Ты." he said, mind racing. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wondered if Sidney could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

 

"Ты. You." Sidney said. "So... it has to do with me? Or at least someone else."

 

"Yes, Sidney. Good." Geno nodded. "It has to do with you. Not just imagining that. Now, next word. выйдешь."

 

"Vyy...desh'?" Sidney said, testing each letter on his tongue. "I... I don't think I know that one."

 

Geno shrugged. "Is okay. We come back to. Move on. Next word. за."

 

"за... za... will?" he said. "Will..."

 

"Yes, good, Sidney." Geno smiled. "And меня is me. So, try to piece together."

 

Sidney furrowed his brows and stared at the floor, thinking until he looked back up at Geno a couple minutes later, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. 

 

"Geno... Geno... Were.... were you... were you asking..."

 

Geno smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. "Sidney..."

 

Sidney covered his mouth with his hands and stared at Geno and the box, hazel eyes filling with tears. "Geno... I" he said, muffled by his hands. "Oh my God."

 

"So, is that a yes?" Geno said with a smirk, flipping open the box to reveal the ring, the silver contrasting with the dark blue velvet.

 

"Geno..."

 

"Sidney Patrick Crosby," Geno stated, "I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you. You make me happy. Make life happy. My parents love you, and I cannot imagine asking this to anyone else or spending my life with anyone else. Sidney, Ты выйдешь за меня? Will you marry me?"

 

Sidney looked up from the box at Geno, eyes wet with tears, before nodding.

 

"Yes." he said, choked up and muffled through his hand, then removing it. "Yes, Geno- Evgeni, I.... Yes!"

 

Geno grinned before carefully removing the ring from the box and slipping it onto Sidney's finger, his own vision growing blurry with tears. He then wrapped his arms around Sidney and hugging him tightly, feeling a couple of stray tears fall.

 

"Thank you." he mumbled. "Thank you, thank you so, so much, Sidney." He pulled back and brought him into a kiss, mumbling countless "thank you"s into Sidney's lips before pulling away for air, and wiping away the tears from his eyes.

 

Sidney was grinning what big, bright smile of his that made Geno's heart jolt and staring up at him, choked up on his own tears and blissfully happy.

 

"I love you." he sniffled. "I love you so much, Geno."

 

"I love you, too, Sidney." He said. "Always have. Always will. I promise."

 

Sidney nodded, relaxing into his's chest, Geno letting his arm wrap around his shoulders, bringing him closer to him, still smiling.

 

It was their story. Their moment.

 

And it was everything to the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ты выйдешь за меня?= Will you marry me?
> 
> Дорогой= Darling/ dear
> 
> действительно Женя?= Really Zhenya?
> 
> Во время игры? Очень вам. Не романтический, хотя.= During a game? Very you. Not romantic, though.
> 
> Заткнись, Саша= Shut up, Sasha.
> 
> любовы= Love (affectionate name)
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!!! I love you all!


End file.
